


Crazy

by OhTheTerrifyingRarityOfTruth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad book references, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Established Relationship, Fluff, Honestly Hong Kong is such an idiot, Horrific knowledge of Iceland, I'm here speaking to you from the grave, M/M, No really it killed me to write, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love these two so much, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhTheTerrifyingRarityOfTruth/pseuds/OhTheTerrifyingRarityOfTruth
Summary: Just cute HongIce fluff because I love writing for these two so much! Leon absolutely does not understand cold countries or his boyfriend's love of reading but Emil is there to help (and also to yell at him).It all accumulates in two fluffy immortal boyfriends!It was written a while ago so excuse my 13yr old vocab





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My besties on Wattpad who still aren't on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+besties+on+Wattpad+who+still+aren%27t+on+AO3).



"Does all the water in Iceland have to be melted before you can drink or wash?" As was pretty obvious, Leon had never been to Iceland. Sure, his boyfriend was the literal personification of it, and his older sister had visited a few times on her tours of the world, but Leon himself had never been. Right now though, Leon was lying on the bed of his apartment in the hotel the countries always stayed at when a meeting was called in Geneva.

"What do you think we are, savages?" Leon's boyfriend, Emil,  _had_ been to Iceland. In fact, he  _was_  Iceland, and loved the country. He loved the volcanoes, the hot springs, the language... It was all home to him. At this moment however,he was not at home but sat curled up in the chair beside Leon's bed, reading Tower of Dawn for the second time, and not really paying attention to anything but what Leon was saying. In many love stories he had read, the main character loved their partner's voice or thought the laugh was angelic. Emil, however, was fated to a boyfriend with an ear-splitting screech as a laugh, but he wouldn't make Leon change anything for the world. Leon was so Leon the way he was, and changing any of his flaws would make him, well, not him. Apart from the Im Yong Soo bit. Emil could do fine without South Korea around, thank you very much.

"Well you are in bed, babe~"

"Shut up. I don't have time for horny teenagers right now." Even through his indifferent air, Emil was very clearly blushing at Leon's comment and his impossible vocalisation of the ~ sign.

"Oh come on you know you love my voice, Icey!"

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Sure thing, sweet cheeks!"

"Aaaaah! You're going to turn my hair white with all the stress of dealing with you!"

"Your hair is already white, Emy."

"It's an expression. Seriously, shouldn't you be better at English than me?!"

"Mmmhh...Yao always said I was a delinquent, maybe that side of me is coming out now."

"That side of you is always out. I doubt you have another side at all."

"You do still love me though, right?"

"Always. You may drive me crazy, but you are my heart and soul. Ég elska þig, Leon. Always."

"Me too Emy. Maybe crazy can be our always." Leon narrowly dodged the hardcover flung at his head, and ran into the bathroom cackling.

"I'm going back to my room! Lukas may make me call him big brother, but at least he doesn't make half-assed references to my favourite books! I love you too much to hate you, bye!" At the last word, Emil slammed the door shut behind him, leaving the echo reverberating around the apartment. Leon sighed and then smiled wryfully.

"I swear Emil, you're too cute for me to handle. I love you too."


End file.
